Forever and Always
by bluecolline
Summary: "Please just remember...even if I'm not there...I'll always love you...forever and always". -Inspired by the song Forever and Always by Parachute.


"_**I'll see you later then."**_

"_**Ok. I love you."**_

"_**I love you too, Red."**_

Chloe patiently waits inside the café, where they agreed to meet. Her coffee long gone, with only the white cup left empty on the small and round coffee table in front of her. She glances at her watch and noticed that it was already 9pm . It's been 2 hours and still Beca is a no-show. Surely, Beca would have called if something came up.

Beca isn't the kind who ditches dates or someone who gets late, especially when it comes to Chloe. The redhead looks around and waves at a waiter. The waiter took notice and walks towards her with his hands placed on his back. As he stood next to her, he gave her a small smile.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Uhm…I'm just wondering if you happen to see anybody in the driveway? I mean, I'm supposed to meet someone for the past 2 hours, but she still isn't here."

"Oh, I apologize ma'am but I'm afraid I haven't seen anyone enter the driveway for the past 2 hours. It's already a bit late, and we are almost in our closing hours. Is there something wrong?" the gentle blonde waiter asked but Chloe just gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"Nothing. Thanks anyways."

"Would there be anything else you would like to have, ma'am?"

"No, that would be all. Thank you."

The waiter nods and carefully turned to make his way towards other customers in need of service. Chloe looks out the window as she bits her lip and sighed. There's this feeling in the pit of her stomach, sensing that something isn't right, and it scared her.

Her phone rings after a few seconds that made her jump a little in her seat. She took her phone from her purse and saw an unfamiliar number calling her. She furrowed her eyebrows as she swipes her thumb over the screen and puts the phone over her ear,

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms. Chloe Beale?" asks a lady stranger from the other side of the line.

"Yes, this is she."

"Uhm…I'm calling from St. John's Hospital and I have called to inform you that Ms. Beca Mitchell got caught up in a car accident." Chloe's eyes widen as she puts her unoccupied hand to cover her mouth. "We would like to ask you to come here in an instant, if that's alright with you. We would be also informing Ms. Mitchell's parents after our conversation right now." The lady added.

Her heart stops for a second, her mouth dries up, her mind started to shut down and her body froze. Her eyes start to well up with unshed tears as the new information sinks in. She clasps her phone tightly that it can almost be squeezed and be broken.

"Ms. Beale?"

"I…I'm on my way." Her voice cracks at the end as she hangs up and hurriedly stood up to get out of the café. She mildly ran towards her car and get into the driver's seat. She inserts the key to the ignition and turns the engine on, and started to drive out of the parking lot.

She grips the steering wheel tightly and let the tears run down along her cheeks, not bothering to wipe them away. _Beca got in an accident._ She hates the thought, and the feeling in her stomach worsens that made her feel a bit nausea tic. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. _She's going to be alright_, she repeats inside her head_._

As she drives along the road, she took a glance on her right hand where a beautiful diamond ring is around her ring finger, as her mind drifts back one December night when she and Beca were strolling down the park with their fingers interlaced together as the snow gently falls on them.

_**They were walking in comfortable silence, just being content on the presence of one another. Beca invited Chloe to just have a walk in their favorite park where they just usually hang out. Chloe was wondering why, but didn't ask nevertheless. Soon, they reached their usual bench that has the perfect view of the city and the lake. That night, it was more than perfect as the city lights reflected on the lake. It awed them both to the sight. Beca sighed with satisfaction as she gently tugs Chloe's hand to sit down on the bench.**_

"_**Hey Chlo." Beca mumbled as she tucked a hair behind Chloe's ear. **_

"_**Yeah?" as Chloe turned her head to look at Beca, Beca was kneeling on one knee on the ground. Chloe's eyes widen. "B-Becs?"**_

"_**Chloe Allison Beale, you have been the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I came here with you…" Beca said as she took Chloe's hand. "…to tell you that I want you forever. Forever and always. Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. I can see us growing old together if…" she continued as she took out a little blue box out from the pocket of her coat. "…you would do the honor of being my wife. Chloe, will you marry me?" Beca finished with a smile as she opens the little box that reveals a stunning diamond ring. Chloe covers her mouth with both of her hands. Happy tears threatening to escape her eyes. She grabs Beca by the neck and crashes their lips together in a passionate kiss. She pulls away a bit, and rests her forehead against Beca's.**_

"_**Yes." She whispers.**_

Chloe smiled at the memory.

She found herself in front of the hospital soon, so she proceeded to go to the parking lot. As soon as she parked her car, she hurried to the entrance of the hospital building.

She enters the double doors of glass and steel and head quickly to the front desk.

"Uhm…to Ms. Beca Mitchell?" she asked the lady stationed in the front desk. "I'm Chloe Beale, I got a call earlier."

"Oh, Ms. Beale…" says the lady nurse with her green gentle eyes as she stood up with a smile. "Please follow me."

Chloe was led into unending white halls and white tiles, passing through millions of doors. They turned left and right, took the elevator and there goes again the white maze of white walls, fluorescent lights, and white tiles with the scent of a sanitizer. It made her a bit dizzy, but she managed to catch up. The nurse started to tell her about the details of the accident but her ears are flooded and she can only hear murmurs. They finally stopped in front of a door with a number 312, and the name _**Mitchell, R. J.**_ made her nervous.

The nurse opens the door, and she hesitantly took a step to enter the room. She's afraid of what she'll see. She's _scared _to see the love of her life, lying helplessly on bed. But she can't give up now. She _has _to be strong…for her and Beca both.

She sees a sleeping Beca. But different from the sleeping Beca she watches every morning when she wakes up earlier in the morning. This time, Beca got a bruise under her left eye, a serious scratch on her cheek, splinters and gashes on her arms. Chloe chokes down a sob and tried to compose a straight face as she walks towards the bed. She sits by her bedside and holds her hand too tight, not even noticing the nurse closing the door and leaving her and Beca some alone time.

"Hey…" Chloe says softly like it was almost a whisper. Her heart leapt when she saw Beca's eyelids opened. The brunette looked at her with worn out eyes, but still smiled.

"Chloe…" Beca croaks out, her voice raspy. Chloe smiled brightly and a tear fell out of her eyes. She sniffed and couldn't help herself as she went in and gave Beca a soft kiss on the lips.

"I-I thought you were gonna leave me." Says Chloe.

"I'm sorry…an asshole run a red light, that's why I wasn't able to show up."

Chloe laughed with tears still falling down to her cheeks. Beca was already injured and she can still manage to say something that can make her laugh.

"It's ok…as long as you're still alive and breathing, and here with me. It's fine." Chloe answered as she rubs Beca's knuckles with her thumb.

"We'll have kids…and a house where little Chloes and little Becas run around, chasing each other. We'll be having a good life, Chlo. I promise you that." Beca says in a weak croaky voice.

"I know, Becs…but you go ahead and rest first. I need you to be strong and well. So we'll be able to get you out of here soon." Chloe said as she strokes Beca's hair. "And then we'll be able to do all of our plans."

"I love you." Beca stated.

A stray tear left Chloe's eye again and smiled sadly. "I love you too, Becs."

Beca soon closes her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Where's she?" came a rushing Aubrey in the hall way followed by Jesse as they saw Chloe sitting outside Beca's room. Chloe stood up and hugged her best friend tightly, and then bursts out crying once again. Aubrey rubs her best friend's back comfortingly and shushing her.<p>

"She's gonna be okay, Chlo." Aubrey uttered gently into Chloe's ear.

"I-I don't know, Bree. She looks awful, and weak…I – I don't know what I'm gonna do if she's not in my life." Chloe panics.

"Hey, Chlo…everything's going to be alright. Aubrey and I will be right here, and Beca's not going anywhere." Jesse states, rubbing Chloe's shoulder.

"But what if everything's too late? But what if I will never get the chance to marry her?" Chloe cries weakly as tears continues to pour down her face.

"Shh. Don't think that way, Chlo." Aubrey hushes.

There was a moment of silence between Chloe's sobs and sniffs but then an idea struck her head. Her eyes widen, and her mouth gaped.

"What is it, Chlo?" Aubrey worries.

"I gotta do it." Chloe looks at Aubrey with a dead serious look in her eyes. "I gotta do it now."

"Do what?" Aubrey asks in confusion, but then Chloe already stood up and ran.

"Just get me wedding rings please?" Chloe shouts back at them before turning her back and ran along the hallway.

Aubrey turns to Jesse with a confused look in her face. "What did she say?" she asks her boyfriend.

"Wedding rings." Jesse said in a blank expression before his eyes widened in realization. "Chloe's gonna marry Beca."

Chloe came back with a couple of nurses and a Chaplain. They all entered Beca's room to find Beca awake, but still, in her fragile state.

"Babe." Chloe began as she took hold of Beca's hand. "Will it be okay if I marry you right now?" she asks and Beca showed a surprised look but smiled eventually.

"I'll be more than okay with it…" Beca says weakly. "But I didn't know you were so eager." She manages to joke that made everyone laugh a bit, and at the same time tear up with the moment they are all witnessing right now.

And so the ceremony started. The chaplain stated a few verses. It all went down to giving the vows now as Chloe took the borrowed rings from Jesse and Aubrey. She looks at Beca's navy blue eyes, and it showed nothing else but pure love. As she inserts the ring into Beca's finger, Chloe cleared her throat and began her vow.

"Rebecca Jane Mitchell, I vow to love you forever and always, through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. I vow to grow old with you. I vow to make you happy every single day as long as I'm breathing. I vow, that if ever we are happy or sad or, whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and always."

Everybody was crying silently as they took in all of things that Chloe just said to Beca. But it's not just Chloe who noticed that Beca looked worn out than earlier. She looked weaker and paler, and Chloe can't help the tears that were flowing down her cheeks once again.

Now it's more than obvious. The beeps are getting too slow, and Beca's voice is too low that they can barely hear her whisper.

"Chloe Allison Beale…" Beca manages, but her voice was too weak and if it wasn't for the quietness in the room, no one would be able to hear her. "I love you forever and always…and…please just remember…even if I'm not there…I'll always love you…_forever and always_."

Chloe's grip on Beca's hand tightened and her face tired from all the crying; her heart thumping quickly in her chest.

And everything went into slow motion as Beca's eyes closed and the long beep from the heart monitor can be heard that made everyone still.


End file.
